


Are We Human?

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and listening to the killers, i was sad, implied future relationship, kind of, mostly just h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer: are we human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Human?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Human' by The Killers.  
>  **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, beta-ed by the wonderful [marywimsical](http://marywimsical.tumblr.com/), whom you should all be following!

Having your heart broken totally sucks, as Scott can atest to. After the big blowout in the warehouse, Allison had approached him. 

“This...this isn’t working, Scott. I need...I need some time to sort things out. Because who I am right now...it’s not someone I want to be. So, I’m breaking up with you. For good, this time. Maybe in a few years, we can try being friends again, if you want, but right now, I need to focus on me.” She had paused, took in a breath before continuing. “You were a great first boyfriend, Scott. And I’m happy that you were my first for everything. I don’t regret you. But it’s over.” Ultimately, Scott knew it was for the best, but it still hurt. She had kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She didn’t even glance back. It was with a heavy heart that Scott went to visit his best friend, Stiles. He rang the doorbell when he got to Stiles’ house and heard his friend stampede down the stairs before answering the door. Stiles smiled when he saw Scott.

“Hey buddy! What’s up?” Stiles queried. Scott frowned and Stiles became alerted to the fact that something was wrong with Scott. “Everything ok, man?” Stiles asked, placing a gentle (human) hand on his friend’s shoulder. Scott looked up at him giving him his best puppy face.

“Allison broke up with me. For good, this time.” Scott answered. Stiles pulled him in for a hug and Scott let him. He buried his nose in his friend’s neck and inhaled, simply breathing in Stiles’ scent of cinnamon, laundry detergent, and rain. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in tight, letting himself get lost in the feeling of family, of pack. He felt Stiles gently petting his head and cooing at him. Finally, Scott released him. Stiles pulled back a little before throwing a goofy smile Scott’s way. 

“Look man, my dad’s on the graveyard shift tonight. Let me grab some alcohol and we’ll...well, I’ll go get wasted. Then I’ll let you drive me home. And if you walk me to the door, maybe I’ll even give you a goodnight kiss!” Stiles yelled. Scott rolled his eyes affectionately as Stiles cackled his way into the kitchen.

*.*.*

Stiles’ head was resting on Scott’s lap as they stared up at the moon. Scott had taken the bottle of Scotch away from Stiles once half the bottle was gone. 

“I think you’ve had enough alcohol, man.” He’d said. Stiles had scoffed and made to grab it but lost his balance. He would’ve face planted onto the ground but Scott quickly caught him. He sat them both down and arranged them into their current position. Stiles’ arms were resting across his abdomen while Scott was resting on his arms, supporting his upper body. They’d been sitting quietly for a while when suddenly, Stiles shot up. Scott was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Stiles let out a gut-wrenching howl. He held it for an impressive length of time before he collapsed back onto Scott’s lap. He flipped himself over and nuzzled Scott’s thigh as his tears fell. Scott quickly placed a hand on Stiles’ back and began rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Again, he was about to speak when Stiles spoke up. So Scott listened. He listened to Stiles talk about Lydia and how he’d come to accept the fact that he never really stood a chance. How could he when he looked like a twelve year old compared to Jackson? And who would ever want to date him? And then he listened to his best friend talk about how he felt he was losing Scott ot Isaac. That made guilt knot Scott’s stomach, a sickly warm feeling spreading through him. He listened as Stiles talked about how inadequate he felt around everyone, how useless he feels. How weak he is, how worthless. By the time Stiles finally stopped talking, both of them were crying, Scott cradling Stiles against his chest, both of them wrapped around each other. Scott didn’t really know what to say to Stiles to make him feel better and it didn’t really matter because Stiles had fallen asleep. He carried Stiles to his jeep and placed him securely in the passenger seat. He then hopped into the driver’s side and drove them back to Stiles’ house. Scott pulled Stiles’ key out of his pocket and, after locking up the jeep, opened the door to the Stilinski home. He carried Stiles upstairs to his room and placed him gently on the bed. He looked at the sleeping form of his friend. He made a promise to himself: a promise that he would be a better friend to Stiles. A friend that Stiles needed, that he deserved, because Stiles deserved a better friend than Scott. But Scott was far too selfish to let him find a better friend, so he would become a better friend. Determination set in his eyes, Scott pulled Stiles’ blanket down the bed. He then got Stiles down to his boxers and did the same for himself before climbing into Stiles’ bed. He molded himself to Stiles’ back, wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist and pulling him close. The pose was intimate, sure, but Scott felt that they both needed it tonight. They needed the physical comfort, even if it was just from a friend.


End file.
